We'd find our ways to seek each other's feelings
by YupinaXX
Summary: Tinker Bell is in love with her best friend Terence. But, she's afraid of telling him how she feels. Terence had always been telling Tinker Bell that he liked Silvermist and all the while loved Tinker Bell too.  It's better to read the story. I suck at summaries ... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Heya ReaderS! Hope you enjoy this. ;) i've watched the first and the second movie of Tinkerbell and i really liked it! Kinda childish for a 15 year old teen.

* * *

Chapter 1- Wish that we can always stay like this forever

It was 5:30am at Pixie Hollow. And at this time, fairies would get ready for their duties. And as we all know, Tinker Bell, would get her new tinkers ready for face off.

"I'm really excited! I can't wait to show them my new inventions! But, i have to show Terence first since he is my best friend! I'll go look for him." She carries a bag full of new products handmade and flew off to Terrence while she still had some pixie dust left.

She arrived at the tree where Terence worked and saw him sitting down by the pool of pixie dust looking really sad. So she flew over to him and surprised him.

"Hi Terence!!!" she yelled at his back. This made Terence jump over and fell at the dust pool.

"Tinkerbell! You nearly gave me a heart-attack back there." He giggled as he stood up. "What brings you here anyway? It's only 5:35 AM."

"Well, I'm just excited! I had to show you my new inventions before i show it to everyone else!" she dropped her bag and took one product.

"Okay? Let me see them. You seem kinda hyper about it. You probably worked hard on that little thing."

"I sure did, buddy! This is no ordinary invention! It would help Pixie Hollow do their jobs with less difficulty!"

"And how am i supposed to believe that, Miss Smarty Pants?" He tickled her back.

"Hey, I'm serious! And by the way, Mr. I-know-everything, I am not wearing pants. I'm wearing a skirt." She stuck her tongue out. Terence glanced at her for a moment when she stuck her tongue out. Tinker Bell did the same. They were staring at each other for some time and they seem to feel that they were in paradise until someone came.

"Well, look who we have here. Sorry for disturbing your moment but, Terence, can i have my Pixie dust for today?" Silvermist came in giggling.

"Yeah, uhm... Sure, here you go." He handed Silvermist a bag of Pixie Dust.

"Thanks. I'll leave you two then." She winked at Tinker Bell and made her blush a bit feeling embarrassment for having a fairy see them nearly kiss each other.

"Uh, I have to go, Terence. Can i have my Pixie dust now?" she was still blushing.

"You were going to show me your inventions, weren't you?" he looked puzzled handing her the bag of pixie dust.

"But, i really have to get to Fairy Mary to show her these before showing it to other fairies." then she flew off.

"But, you said i was the first one to see." He murmured forming a frown on his face as he sat down alone again.

"Aw, come on Terence. Don't feel sad. It's quite obvious that she likes you too, you know?" Fawn came in sitting down beside him.

"But, it looked like she was embarrassed being seen with me." He looked away.

"Why? What happened?" Fawn patted his back.

"Well, we were talking about her invention a few minutes ago until we caught each other's eyes. Then we nearly kissed but Silvermist came in and stopped the moment."

"You wanted to kiss her?"

"No! I mean- yes! But, i can't! 'Cause she—" he was panicking.

"It's okay, Terence, dear. It's normal to feel like this."

"Thanks, Fawn. But, i don't know how to tell her how i feel. I'm afraid of her thinking that I'm using her to forget about how I feel for Silvermist. She still teases me sometimes."

"Aw, Don't worry about it, Terence. Silvermist liked you too but she knew that Tinker Bell would get hurt when she'd start dating you. And you know the two of them are really tight, right?"

"I never knew Silvermist liked me back. But, that doesn't change it. I'm in love with my best friend. And I won't change her for anything!"

"Don't be too over acting, squirt." Fawn laughed at him. "She's yours, i know. I'll help you get manly about this. Oh, by the way. You should get yourself insecure 'cause Bobble secretly yet obviously is planning to court Tink." She winked at him as she took her pixie dust and flew off to train her skunk.

"Bobble likes my dearest Tinker Bell!?" his eyes widened as he clenched his fist. "I'll have to be the first one to do so."

------

"_I'm so stupid! I nearly kissed my best friend! In front of Silvermist! She must've felt jealous since she liked him. Stupid, Tink! And, Terence would never fall for someone like me. I'm just a Tinker. And he probably sees me nothing more than just a friend. I mustn't keep my hopes up. But, we nearly kissed. If Silver didn't have to come, I would've probably got the chance." Tinker Bell thought to herself._

She found Fairy Mary with Bobble and Clank and proceeded to them.

"There you are, Tink! I've been lookin' all over for you! Where have you been?" Bobble clung to her arm and pulled her closer to where Clank and Fairy Mary stood.

------------

Terence went off looking for Tinker Bell and saw her with Fairy Mary, Clank and Bobble. His eyes widened when he saw Bobble clinging on to Tink's arm. He didn't think twice as he flew quickly and pulled Tink away from Bobble. This startled both Tinker Bell and Bobble.

"Terence? What's the matter?" Tinker Bell asked him.

"Why do you have an angry look on your face, young lad?" Fairy Mary examined his expression. This got Terence back to his senses.

"Oh, uhm... I have to talk to Tinker Bell... about... some issues needed to be discussed! Yeah, that's it." He pulled Tinker Bell away from the group.

"What do you have to tell me, Terence? I'm in the middle of showing Fairy Mary my work!" Tinker Bell pouted.

"Bobble was clinging on to you! Didn't you know that he's planning to court you!?" he sounded upset.

"Bobble? You crazy fairy. He's not going to court me. And besides, he doesn't like me. Why would he, right?"

"Are you sure? But with the way he acts, he's like a... you-know-what!"

"W-wait right there, Mister. What's wrong with Bobble courting me? Are you jealous?" Tinker Bell smirked.

"J-jealous?! Me? Jealous?! I am Not, crazy girl!" he stomped his feet.

"Then why are you so protective, then? Come on, Terence. I would never replace you. You'll always be my best friend even if Bobble would cling on to me all the time." She patted his shoulder.

A/N: oookk? She doesn't get the picture.

"B-best friend?" Terence glared at her.

"Yeah. Isn't that what we'll always be? You said it yourself before, right? That nothing more would happen and nothing less. Best friends we will always be." She smiled at him.

"O-oh. R-right. Best friends, alright." He showed a fake smile.

"Well, are we clear?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we're clear." He smiled back at her as Tinker Bell moved forward to hug him really tight. Terence didn't see the tears falling of Tinker Bell's eyes. _"I wish you knew, that i love you more than anything... And that what I have said earlier wasn't really what i wanted. I wanted us to be something more. It just hurts to know that you love someone else... I wish that we'd always be like this." She thought as she wiped her tears off before she pulled away from Terence._

**_"Wish that we can always stay like this forever"_**

......

Not long, right? Don't worry, i'll try to make longer chapters.

Suggest ideas if you want, i'd really appreciate it.. PLEASE REVIEW!

I'd adjust to the criticisms you'd say as long as it is helpful and complex. ;)

Bye bye!


	2. Where are you, Tink?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.. I was actually waiting for at least 10 reviews on the first chapter to make me feel encouraged in writing the second chapter.

Hana4546- Thanks. I'm sorry for not updating soon. Here's the second chapter.

Everjoy- I'm really sorry for updating late. I needed at least 10 reviews to give me the urge to continue. Might as well help me find more readers then?

Mz. Jinky- Thanks a lot. Here's the next chapter.

Midwich Cuckoo- Thanks for the compliment.

XSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx-Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.

Aaron- I'm sorry, I don't like putting sex in stories

Jessie- Aw.. thanks, girl.

TealRose320- We'll see what happens. ^^

Michaella Richelle- Sure. I'd love to make more for you.

CullenHathaway- Don't worry. It's not yet done. You'll see what happens. Thanks for the idea.

-d(-)b-

Chapter 2- Where are you, Tink?

Terrence left and went back to his work as Tink, on the other hand, went back to Fairy Mary and the group.

"What did Terrence tell you, Dearest Tinker Bell?" Fairy Mary patiently asked Tink.

"It was just a small quarrel, Fairy Mary. Nothing big." She faked a smile.

"You could tell me later if you want, Tink. You know that Clank and I are always here for you." Bobble whispered to her.

"Thanks Bobble." She sighed.

"So, what is this new thing you have made, Tinker Bell?" Fairy Mary pulled out the object from Tink's bag.

"Oh, Fairy Mary, Bobble, and Clank! I present to you the Firefly lighter. It's for the light-talent fairies. I'm not yet done with my other inventions for other fairies but I'm working on it! I just had to show this one so that things would get quicker for Iridessa and the other light-talent ones." Tink explained.

"How does that help? Explain further, Tinker Bell." Fairy Mary was not yet satisfied.

"Well, I have noticed that the light Talent Fairies still have to distribute the lights on the fireflies' butts. With this thing, they don't have to follow and throw these lights on the butts. They just have to flash this on the Firefly's bulb and there! I have tested it already on Blaze."

"Very convenient. Good work Tinker Bell. I shall have the other tinkers make more of this invention of yours. You are dismissed. Continue the excellent job. Queen Clarion will be very pleased with your performance." Fairy Mary smiled at Tink and flew away.

"You did it, Tink!" Clank exclaimed.

"I sure did, didn't I, Clank?" she giggled with Bobble and Clank.

"So, Tink, what happened between you and your lover boy, Terrence? He seemed kinda upset a while ago when he dragged you away." Bobble opened up.

"Oh, Bobble, Terrence thinks you plan to court me." Tink sighed.

"Court… Me? Court you?" Bobble kept quiet for a moment.

"Don't get mad, Bobble! He just -" she was cut off by Bobble's very loud laugh.

"Get real, Tink! That would be the last thing I'd do on earth! Besides, Tink, you're my friend. It's not only you but Terrence as well. I don't want us to lose our friendship because of this so-called- Love. I don't have feelings for you. Okay, I do love you. But as a friend.. That isn't bad, right?" Bobble grinned.

"You're right, Bobble. You're very right." Tink smiled.

"Uhh.. Guys, what are you talking about?" Clank butted in.

"It's nothing, Clank old buddy." Bobble patted his back.

"So, I'll see you later, guys." Tink waved good bye and left the two.

_Where the heck did Terrence get the idea of me liking Tink? That's crazy.. Oh… Wait… Maybe Fawn told him. That crazy animal lover. _Bobble thought to himself.

-d(-)b-

Tink thought of just resting for a moment inside her cabin. As she got in, she lied down her bed and sighed. It was only 10:00 am that time.

"I still have a lot of work to do. But I feel so weak. I wonder why. I'll just take a nap for a while. Maybe I'd feel a whole lot stronger when I take a little rest." She tucked herself in bed and gently closed her eyes.

Terrence stayed on his spot waiting for fairies to get their pixie dust. At the same time, he was thinking of Tinker Bell.

"I wonder what she's doing? What was her invention? I hope it was a success." He wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Say, Terrence. Why the long face?" Silvermist came and sat beside him.

"Hey, Silver. You done with your job?" he asked.

"In fact, yes, I am done. Now tell me. Why the long face?" she squeezed his cheek.

"I'm just worried about my best friend." He looked away.

"Tinker Bell? I bet she's fine. Still the hyper tinker I always knew." They both giggled at the statement.

"Uhh, Silver?" Terrence looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… have you fallen in love with another fairy?" Terrence gazed at her flawless cheeks.

"Yes, I have." She looked back at him and smiled. This made Terrence blush.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Terrence! She may be beautiful but Tink is the one you love more!"_ Terrence thought to himself.

"Why'd you ask?" Silvermist questioned him.

"Oh nothing. I just thought it wasn't normal for fairies to fall in love." He faked a laugh.

"How come? Are you in love?" she teased him.

"I think I am. But… I don't know if I'll be ever loved back the way I love her." He frowned.

"I'm sure you will be loved… You're an amazing guy, Terrence. It's what made me fall for you. So, if I were you, I'd go to her and make my move." She winked at him and flew off.

"Wait!" he called for her but she left.

_So she did like me… Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not like… I'm in love with her again, ain't i? No.. Tink Tink Tink! But… she did say that we're only friends… nothing more and nothing less… What if I just go back to her and just remain best friends with Tink? I seem kind of hopeless with her anyway._

-d(-)b-

It was 4:00 pm and all the fairies are having their break time. It was time to eat some snacks.

"Say, Bobble small buddy… Where's Tinker Bell? She didn't have lunch with us and she's still not here until now." Clank poked Bobble who was eating his snack.

"Maybe she's with Silvermist or Terrence. Let's give her time to have fun. After all, she was successful a while ago." Bobble smiled at Clank.

"Oh. Okay, buddy." Clank started munching up still worried about Tink.

"We'll check on her later, Clank. If you're that worried." Bobble winked.

"Thanks, Bobble buddy."

-d(-)b-

Tinker Bell slowly opened her eyes. She felt tears strolling down. She was having a hard time opening it and she felt weaker than a while ago. She tried to sit up but can't move her body. She felt very cold and tired.

"What's… wrong… with… me?" she forced herself to sit up and was able to manage.. she pulled off the blankets with full force and threw them to the ground. Then she tried to stand up. She was shaking a lot. Then looked up on the mirror and saw herself very red and stressed-like. She tried taking a few steps but ended up feeling woozy as she got to the table and dropped all her work on the ground. Then walked away from the table and fell on the ground. Then she stood up again walking against the door. Then she went out and flew in to the forest…

"I… need… medicine… "

She can't see her surroundings properly anymore so she bumped herself on a tree branch and fell on the ground weakly. She was somewhere in the middle of the forest.

… She Fainted…

-d(-)b-

"Fawn, I haven't seen Tinker Bell… have you?" Rosetta asked the animal lover feeling a bit worried.

"Maybe she's with Terrence?" Fawn replied with a puzzled look.

"It's impossible. I was with Terrence just a few minutes ago." Silvermist popped out.

"You were with Terrence? What did you do?" Rosetta interrogated her.

"Maybe Tink saw you two together and just left!" Fawn panicked but Silvermist slapped her.

"Get real, Fawn. Maybe she's just inside her cabin taking a nap! You guys make me worry too much!" Silvermist somewhat felt troubled by the thought that Fawn mentioned.

"Why don't we just check her cabin? Maybe Silvermist is right." Rosetta and the 2 other fairies flew off.

-d(-)b-

"Queen Clarion, I believe that you are aware that Spring is about to come in just a few more months." The minister of spring approached Queen Clarion.

"I am definitely aware. But I'm afraid that we're only halfway done with work. The fairies seem to have a hard time." Queen Clarion frowned.

"Don't worry, your highness. I believe that we, Tinkers, may be of big help. You see, Tinker Bell is doing her job very well. She makes gadgets that would help fairies to their jobs quicker and better. So, I know we can finish it in less time before spring comes." Fairy Mary tried to calm down Queen Clarion.

"I will expect that from you, Fairy Mary… And as well as Tinker Bell." She smiled.

"You can count on us, your grace!" she flew away.

"Your grace… do you really think that those tinkers are worth believing?" the minister of spring interrogated.

"They did become successful twice… I'm sure they can again."

-d(-)b-

While the three girls flew, they happen to meet Fairy Mary along the way.

"Fairy Mary! Why such haste?" Fawn stopped her.

"I have no time to talk, dear lady, I have to go find Tinker Bell!" she exclaimed.

"We're also looking for her." Silvermist blocked her way.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Fairy Mary asked them.

"We plan to check her cabin. She's been missing since this morning." Rosetta explained.

"Then I'll go with you girls." Fairy Mary followed the three to Tink's cabin.

-d(-)b-

"My time here is done. I guess I better get home now." Terrence stretched his arms. When he was about to leave, Bobble and Clank stopped by.

"Terrence! Have you seen Tink?" Bobble asked breathing heavily.

"Not since this morning, man. Why? Wasn't she with you?" terrence had a puzzled look.

"Well, she skipped lunch and snack time. We thought she was with you or Silvermist or the other fairies."

"Let's search for her." Terrence started to worry.

_Where are you, Tink? Don't make me worry too much about you._ Terrence thought.

Fairy Mary and the three girls finally reached the cabin. They saw no one in Tinker Bell's room. But it did look messy. All her inventions were broken on the floor. Her bed covers were also scattered everywhere and all her things were a mess.

"Oh my golly. What happened here?" Fawn went inside and wandered in her cabin.

"Maybe Tink felt insane?"

"No! Or maybe someone kidnapped her?"

They all panicked.

"Good heavens. If Tinker Bell is gone, who can save spring? This is terrible!" Fairy Mary scratched her head.

Terrence and the others arrived at Tinker Bell's cabin.

"What happened to Tink? Is she alright?" Terrence exclaimed.

"Tink's not here, Terrence." Silvermist frowned.

"Then where could she be?" Clank worried more.

"Maybe something bad happened to her." They all had scared looks in their eyes.

"There's only one thing to do." Fairy Mary suggested.

"What is it?"

"Split up."

"Okay."

"Bobble and Clank, you head north! Fawn and Rosetta, head west! Silvermist and I will head east. And Terrence, you head south. The forest might be dangerous so be very careful.

"I will. I hope that Tink is alright."

"We will do our best to get reinforcements if we can't find her by midnight." Fairy Mary sighed.

"Let's go. Let us not waste precious time."

They all left and separated ways.

_I'll find you think. I won't stop until you're back home safe. Where are you? _ Terrence left.

-d(-)b-

Done with the second chapter! I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter to be able to update again. Thanks for those who reviewed!


	3. Meeting a new friend

A/N: Good day, Readers! I am finally done with school work! Now, I could focus on fanfic writing! Sorry for the super delay and I don't know how to thank those who reviewed! I got like more than 20 reviews for Chapter 2. Thank you so much readers! You all made me smile. I don't have time to thank each one of you who reviewed. Enjoy this one!

Chapter 3

"Tinker Bell! Where are youuuuu?" Fawn shouted as she called for some help from her little animal friends.

"Fawn, darling… Where do you suggest we start? The west part of Pixie Hollow is kind of big." Rosetta hushed Fawn.

"Uh… I don't really know the west part of Pixie Hollow. But, let's just roam around every single corner of the West."

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

On the other hand, Clank and Bobble headed North with all the tinker stuff they made for finding lost stuff. Fairy Mary and Silvermist are still at the Tinker's place.

"Fairy Mary, we have to go now too. Don't you think?"

"Yes, my dear. But, I have to call reinforcements to save Tink! Oh. Why don't you go and follow Terrence and I will just go east with the reinforcements I called for."

"Okay. I'm off." Silvermist dashed off.

"Tink! Come on out now! Where are you?" Terrence called out for her.

-d(-_-)b-

"Terrence!" a familiar voice called him from his back. It was his friend, Silvermist.

"Hey, Silver. I thought you'd be with Fairy Mary to the East?"

"She said she'd be calling for reinforcements and told me to catch up with you."

"Okay then, let's not waste time. Tink needs to get back to save spring."

"And because you miss her a lot?" Silvermist added.

"Shut up. This is not the time to talk about such."

"Sure, Terrence. Whatever you say." Silvermist smirked.

Tink was lying on the muddy ground. She was so red and so tired, weakly trying her best to get up. _"I need to get up…" _When she was able to maintain balance, she tried to fly but couldn't since she was out of pixie dust.

"How am I going to get out of this forest?" she asked still feeling weak. So, she walked slowly trying to find her way out. But after a long time of walking, she fell in a small cliff. And there again, she lost her consciousness.

Then a group of caveman-like fairies rushed over to her and carried her away.

-d(-_-)b-

"Terrence, I think it would be good if we went further inside the forest than staying up here. We wouldn't find Tink just be staying above these large trees."

"I guess you're right. Let's go." So they went lower in to the wild. They passed through several swamps but still couldn't find her. Then something gave them a clue. There, Tink seemed to have left her shoe on the ground.

"Tink may be around here somewhere. But why would she leave her shoe?" Silvermist picked up Tink's shoe.

"Cinderella, I suppose? I think she's sick. She's not the type who'd leave her shoe just anywhere." Terrence thought.

"Let's search slowly. I'm sure we're near."

"Wait! Look. Aren't these Tink's footsteps?" he bent down to look closer.

"She left a track! Let's hurry. She might get herself into a bigger problem." They followed her footsteps only to find bigger footsteps before them.

"Silver, I think the Cave Fairies got Tink." Terrence frowned.

"Oh no… we would really need reinforcements." Silvermist had teary eyes.

"We have no time for that. We don't know how these Cave Fairies would treat her. We have to save her."

"But what if we get ourselves into trouble?"

"It's better to go now than never." Terrence bravely said.

"Okay, let's do this." She followed after.

(A/N: Cave Fairies are just made up characters. I couldn't think of any other type so that will do.)

"I'm coming for you, Tink." Terrence followed the trail of Cave Fairy feet.

-d(-_-)b-

Tinkerbell opened her eyes and found herself lying down on a wooden bed in a warm room. She could now breathe normally and think properly. Then a fairy came in to check on her.

"How are you feeling, Miss Tinkerbell?" It was a male fairy who did not look like the other cave fairies. This fairy was handsome and he made Tinkerbell blush. He's got the perfect body of a real man. He has raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked a lot like Terrence, only with a darker skin and a darker colored hair.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"You're kind of popular here. So how are you?" He smiled.

"I feel a lot better now. Where am I?"

"You're at the Cave Fairies lair. I'm Lance by the way. A doctor here at the Cave Fairy's Lair. Some cave fairies found you in the middle of the forest unconscious. So they brought you here. You're fever was kinda high."

"Oh. Thank your for taking me in, Lance. I'm sorry for being a disturbance to your clan. But, I better get going now. I still have to save spring."

"Don't rush yourself. Please stay first. You're not that well."

"Yeah, I'm sure staying over a night or two won't hurt now, would it?"

"It won't. Besides, I guess it would be nice to get to know each other before we part ways."

"Plus, I need to rest my mind from stress!" they both giggled.

"Take a rest for now. Maybe later, we could go around and talk?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I'd be looking forward to it." Tinkerbell smiled and it made Lance blush.

"See you later then." He smiled back and left the room.

"_Sweet vacation! I hope this would turn out great!" _Tinkerbell jumped on her bed.

-d(-_-)b-

It started to drizzle on where Terrence and Silvermist were standing. They were tired and pale.

"Oh no... The track got washed off, Terrence." Silvermist pulled him.

"Yeah, the moon is getting up too." Terrence looked up.

"Maybe we should continue this tomorrow. Can we take a rest for now?"

"But what about Tink?" Terrence frowned.

"We'll find her. But for now, we have to head back. We're running out of Pixie dust."

"Okay. But we'll set off early in the morning."

"Yes, sir." So they flew off and headed back to Pixie hollow.

-d(-_-)b-

Tinkerbell walked outside the cabin room and looked around. It was a simple yet wonderful place to stay at. Tinkerbell inhaled the sweet scent of Cave Fairy nature and skipped through the lair. Then she saw Lance sitting by the river.

"Hey, Lance!" she called out to him. Lance looked around and was happy to see her.

"Hey, Tinkerbell." He smiled at her.

"You can call me Tink."

"Okay then, Tink. How are you?"

"I'm fine, enjoying my vacation here."

"Glad to hear that from you." He giggled.

"Are you a Cave Fairy? You don't seem to look like the others. You're normal…"

"Nah, I'm also from Pixie Hollow like you."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I wanted to leave. I'm also a Tinker like you. I've wanted to go to the mainland but it's tradition that Tinkers don't go to the mainland. So I set off far south and ended up loving this place."

"How did you become a doctor?"

"I'm a Tinker. Tinkers are like doctors. We make stuff and with the stuff I make, I use them to help the Cave Fairies."

"Are cave fairies nice?"

"Yeah. But, they're kind of short-tempered so surely you wouldn't want to annoy them." He smirked.

"Hahaha! Yeah. I sure do not want that." She laughed and then he followed laughing after her. It was a definitely a fun time for Tinkerbell that she did not think that Terrence and her other friends are too worried about her back in Pixie Hollow.

-d(-_-)b-

Terrence lay on his bed thinking about Tinkerbell. He couldn't sleep even if he tried to close his eyes.

_I'll Find you, Tink. I promise._

_-d(-_-)b-_

Chapter 3 done! I have ideas for Chapter 4.. but ideas are still wanted. Reviews are most wanted. Thankyou for being patient. I hope that you all would continue supporting my fanfic. I love you!

Wait for the next.. Give me a month to update. ;)


	4. Confessions

Good Day, Readers! I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize for the very late update. I don't know how I could make it up to you. But, this, I promise that I will FINISH this story. Thank you for the GOOD reviews and the VERY UNIQUE ideas. I really appreciate them and I plan to include them in the next chapters. Love ya all!

Just a little warning... This chapter may contain a bit of 'LOVE'… so.. don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!

-START-

Chapter 4- Confessions

It was a beautiful Saturday morning for Tinkerbell, one of her favorite and most awaited days of the week for it was her DAY OFF. Well, a better day off now since she's somewhere faraway from Pixie Hollow.

"Good morning, Sunshine! What's on today's to-do-list?" she stretched her arms and got up from bed. She looked outside the window and saw cave fairies working as always. She smiled at the view when someone popped up in front of her.

"I see you're awake now, Tink." Lance greeted her with a warm smile.

"Oh, Lance! You sure are an early bird." Tink giggled.

"How's your sleep? Was the bed comfortable for you?"

"It was great! I had a lot of good dreams too."

"Was I a part of your good dreams?" Lance teased.

"Y-yeah! Sort of?" Tink blushed a bit and then remembered Terence.

"Why the sudden look? I'm sorry. Did I say something bad?" Lance pouted.

"Oh. No! don't worry about me. I think I'm just a little weird."

"Okay then, shall we have breakfast?" Lance offered Tink a hand.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled and took his hand.

-d(-_-)b-

Silvermist and Terence went back to the South of Pixie Hollow and continued their search for Tinkerbell.

"Did you bring the things needed?" Terence asked Silver.

"Yeah, our camping tools. Pixie dust good enough for a week, weapons for battle, food for starvation, sleeping bags for sleepovers. Complete!" Silver giggled.

"I do wish we could get Tink back as soon as possible." Terence frowned.

"I kind of get this feeling that you weren't able to sleep well last night 'cause of her."

"Yeah. It is really uncomfortable when you know that your best friend is in trouble."

"Repeat that? I didn't quite hear… I thought I heard 'GIRLFRIEND'."

"Quit playing around, Silver!" Terence blushed deeply.

"Well, anyway. Let's get going. Tink is probably waiting for her super friends." Silvermist laughed.

-d(-_-)b-

"I'll have pancakes!" Tink said childishly to the cave fairy who served meals.

"Ay-Ay!" says the cave fairy while smiling at the two.

"What did he say, Terence?" Tink looked at Lance.

"Terence?" Lance looked at her puzzled.

"Oh. I mean. Lance… I'm sorry, but you really look a lot like my best friend back in Pixie Hollow." she smiled.

"Oh. I see." Lance looked away feeling a bit sad. Tinkerbell noticed and called his attention by poking his cheek.

"Why the long face, Lance?"

"It's nothing. Haha!" Lance got back to his senses and pretended to look fine.

"Anyway, after breakfast, can you tour me around the Lair? I'd really like my 1st day of vacation to be fun and relaxing."

"S-Sure! We'll go have fun after." Lance smiled.

Then the cave fairy waiter came back with his hands holding two plates of pancakes.

"Iye! Iye! Ay-Ay!" says the cave fairy while serving their meal.

"He says 'enjoy your meal'." Lance translates.

"Oh. Thank you very much! I will definitely enjoy." She started eating with delight.

-d(-_-)b-

A long day had passed and now, it's 5:30 in the afternoon. Terence and Silvermist decided to take a break and set their camp somewhere in the middle of the South of Pixie Hollow.

"I'm so exhausted." Silvermist stretched her arms out and sat down on a log while Terence fixed their campsite.

"Yeah, and I guess we're not making any progress." Terence settled down in front of Silvermist and set up the campfire.

"We'll find her, dear." Silvermist hugged him slowly from behind. "Terence, may I ask you a question?"

"You already did but go on." Terence stopped working to face her with her hands still wrapped around his body.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Silvermist drew closer to his face. Terence was burning up with her question.

"Why would you ask that, Silver? I mean, I did like you back then but you never seemed to feel the same way." Terence looked away but Silvermist held him tighter.

"Why won't you just answer me with a Yes or No?"

"I don't know." He finally said.

"I like you, Terence. What happened between us before really meant a lot to me."

"Why the sudden confession?" Terence looked at her.

"I don't know. I tried telling you before, but I left without hearing your response. I guess it just pains me to see how much effort you give in finding Tinkerbell."

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Yes, but, you seemed to act like you have feelings for her. I regret not being able to tell you how I felt. I liked you a lot too and I knew back then how you felt. I was just afraid that it might affect my friendship with Tink." Silvermist hugged him a lot tighter. Terence was so confused. He had a part of him that still cared for Silvermist and also has a part of him that wants to go to Tinkerbell.

"And now that Tink isn't around, you think it's a good timing to tell me how you really felt?"

"I just can't keep it to myself anymore. I really like you, Terence. No, I think I'm in love with you." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Terence felt the guilt of making her cry. He hugged her back letting her sob on his clothes. His face was all red after that confession. He didn't know what to do.

"I… love… you… too…" Terence finally spoke. He was definitely not himself when he said that. He was just afraid of hurting Silvermist and that he somehow had a bit of feelings for her left.

"W-what?" Silvermist looked up at him. "W-what about Tinkerbell?"

"I told you… she's just my best friend and nothing more. Besides, she doesn't have feelings for me too." Terence slightly looked away cursing himself for even saying that.

'_I guess falling for Silvermist again is the best way to move on. But that won't stop me from finding you, Tink.'_

"I love you, Terence. I really do." Silvermist looked at him straight in the eyes and drew her face closer and closer. Terence gave in and kissed her on the lips.

(A/N: I AM SO SORRY, TERENCEXTINK FANS.)

-d(-_-)b-

"That was a really fun adventure, Lance! This is one of the best vacations I had!" Tink leaped with joy while Lance laughed at how she looked.

"I had a lot of fun too, Tink." He smiled.

"Yeah, especially that time when we went to the Cave fairies' Pre-school. The little cave-fairies were really adorable! I plan to do something that may help them."

"As expected from a Tinker fairy. I'll help you. But, I think one day isn't enough to finish a Tinker's work."

"I'll stay longer until I finish. And besides, it would be quick, I have you with me." Tink grinned. This made Lance blush.

"Hey, Tink. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked her shyly.

"Eh? Sure, Lance. Why not? Where do we have dinner?"

"At my place. I'll be cooking for you."

"Speaking of your place. It wasn't a part of the tour a while ago."

"That's because the tour's not over." He smirked.

"Oh, okay then. I shall see you later. I have to give myself a bath since I feel all my sweat in this clothes." She waved good-bye.

"See ya." Lance waved back.

_I think… I'm starting to fall for you, Tinker Bell. Or have I already fallen under your spell?_

_-d(-_-)b-  
_

Silvermist was leaning on Terence's lap while looking at the stars above them.

"Terence, how long have you felt this way for me?"

"I don't really remember, I just know I do." Terence said monotonously.

"Are you happy with me?" Silvermist sat up and glanced at Terence.

"I sure am, Silver." He smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Silvermist gave a quick peck on his lips. Then she touched them.

"These lips are mine now, aren't they?" she giggled.

"Yeah, they're all yours. But, I'm not really used to kissing and stuff."

"Does that make me your first kiss?"

"Honestly, Yes. You're my first kiss." He felt bad not being able to kiss Tinker Bell after so many years.

"You're my first kiss too." She smiled.

"That makes us the same then." They both laughed.

"We should sleep now, we'll be continuing our search for Tinker Bell tomorrow."

"You're right. Good night, Silver."

"Good night, Terence. I love you."

"I love you too."

They both slid on to their sleeping bags and dozed of to sleep.

-d(-_-)b-

It was 9:00 in the evening and Tink was getting ready for their dinner.

"What's taking Lance so long? I'm starving." She said sitting down on her comfortable bed. Then someone knocked on the door. She ran quickly to find Lance looking pretty good. His hair was up high and he was wearing something kind of formal.

"Hi Tink. Sorry to keep you waiting." He blushed. Tinker Bell's face was hot red too after seeing this good looking fairy in front of her.

"I-It's nothing! Don't worry about it." She said patting her red face.

"Why is your face red?"

"It's nothing. It's just hot!" she tried defending herself.

"Oh. Is the AC broken?"

"It's not! It's not! Anyway, let's go now! I'm starving! You kept me waiting for two hours just to look that cute."

"You… think I'm cute?" Lance blushed which made Tinker Bell flush.

"Y-yeah. You are." She said shyly.

"You're cute too, Tink." He winked at her and offered her his arm.

"Stop flattering me!" she said as she took his offered arm.

They arrived his place and saw that it was a bit big and cute. It was all made of wood since trees surrounded the Cave Fairies Lair. They went to the back yard of his place and Tinker Bell's eyes widened when she saw the view. It was beside the river. The stars were twinkling very bright.

"Lance, this place is just so…"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah. It's very beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I always hang out here during night time."

"You sure are successful, aren't you?"

"I guess so… I'm not that satisfied though. Anyway, let's eat. Food will be served by cave fairies."

After eating their meal, Tinker Bell sat by the riverside of Lance's back yard. Lance followed from behind.

"Are you full?" Lance asked.

"Yup. It was a really good meal. You sure know how to cook too." She winked at him.

"Thanks. I'm happy to hear that from you."

"Lance, you said earlier that you weren't satisfied yet? What's lacking your life when you have all these?" Tink looked at him.

"Someone to share it with." He said boldly.

"Oh…" Tink kept quiet.

"Well, I think I found someone who I would like to share it with. But, now isn't the right time to say it. I'll wait a little longer until the right time comes." He patted her head. Tinker Bell blushed and then smiled at him.

"I'm sure that whoever that lucky fairy is, she'll be happy to spend her life with you in this marvelous place."

"You think so?" Lance leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I think so…" she leaned her head on his head and then wished that Terence were there with her to enjoy the wonderful view.

_Terence, I wish you were here… I hope you're doing fine…  
_

_-dafsdgbtbhfsghyertsad-ddddd  
_

That ends this chapter! I'm sorry for making it too CHEESY. Please do review. I really want and need reviews.

Katrina, HousexofxNightxLove, anon, Hime-chan, Tangled4ever, ilovetoreadknowledgeispower, none, impatient reader, Laney, SHuuuvvaaa, Mary, Jessie E

Thanks for the suggestions and the reviews! I love ya!


	5. Heartbreak

A/N:HELLO again, Readers. First of all, I would like to apologize for not being able to update. You see, I am in my college years and it's getting busier each month so I am terribly sorry especially to ihateyouruglyass. I do accept your criticisms and I know it's my fault. I am sincerely sorry. Thank you to those who reviewed. Your reviews are very much appreciated. Those who suggested, I am sorry for not yet putting your suggestions in, but trust me, you gave me ideas that I edited. You'll see.

Here it goes. ;)

* * *

Chapter 5- Heartbreak

* * *

Just to recall on the previous chapter, Lance and Tink had a date after their long and tiring day at the Cave Fairies Pre-School. But, that didn't end just yet.

They both stayed silent for quite some time. Tink kept thinking about Terrence and Lance came to notice the sad look on her face.

"Tink. Are you happy here?" he suddenly opened up.

"Well, I guess. It's only been two days." She gave him a faint smile.

"I see." He looked away. "Uhm, Tink, this may be too fast but… I really enjoyed you being here with me. I mean, I'm the only ordinary fairy here. Everything was going on fine. I was happy. But when you came… it made me happier. Just thinking that you plan to go home in a few more days makes me so sad and alone." He laid his hand on top of hers.

"Lance, what are you talking about?" Tink looked a bit confused.

"I think I'm falling for you." Lance looked her straight in the eyes. Tink just stared at him with very wide eyes. She didn't know what to say. It's been two days only. How could he fall for her that quick?

"Lance, are you sure? I-I don't know how to react. It's all new to me, you know? Uh… I'm not dumping you or anything but…-" Lance cut her off with a peck on her lips.

"Then you'll catch me?" he smirked. Tink's eyes grew bigger as if they were to pop off any minute. Then when she got back to her senses, she slapped him across his face.

"What the heck Lance!?" she became furious. It was her first kiss after all. _'I was saving it for the man I love.'_

"T-Tink, I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to." Lance was stammering. He was terrified that Tink suddenly got so mad.

"I better get some rest, Lance. I need to think things through. I'm sorry." She left him standing as tears rolled down Lance's cheeks.

The night went on. Tink couldn't sleep well. She was crying her eyes out for a reason she cannot seem to understand.

"Why the heck am I crying? It was only a peck. No, not only a peck… it was my first kiss! Waaaahhhh. I won't be able to get married anymore." She sobbed on her pillow. "Why am I even saying that? Lance is nice. He's sweet, caring, handsome, smart, loving… just like Terrence." She heard her window make noises and decided to open it only to find a bouquet of flowers with a message attached to it that said, "I'm sorry."

Tink smiled and took the bouquet in. For some reasons, this made her calm. She laid on her bed and dozed off to sleep. _"I should apologize to Lance tomorrow."_

* * *

Terrence woke up early the next day. Silvermist was still sleeping soundly. So he made sure not to make any noises that would wake her princess up. _"I better get us something good to eat for breakfast before looking for Tink again."_

He walked around the forest looking for trees that had fruits. While walking, he heard a noise. Someone was close. He was suspicious so he hid behind a tree. He peeped to see who it was and so much to his surprise, it was his long lost Tinkerbell. _"Tink… I finally found you. You look different but beautiful."_ His eyes widened in joy and was too happy to even move. When he was about to call her, he saw someone with her. They were laughing and picking up branches that fell off from trees. He suddenly felt his heart break after seeing such a painful sight. _"Wait, I'm supposed to be happy. I found Tink! I have Silvermist anyway, right?"_ He decided to follow Tink and Lance to where they were headed and suddenly made a huge sound that got Tink's attention. When Tink looked back, no one was there. Terrence was able to hide quickly before they could see him.

"Did you hear that, Lance?" She asked him.

"Hear what?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Nothing, it's probably my imagination." She giggled. _'So Lance is the name of that bastard she's with.' Terrence thought and continued to follow them._

"Wait, Tink. Just wait here, I'll reach for some branches there." He waved. As soon as he left, Tink looked around the place. She was sure that someone was following them. She decided to pretend that there was nothing. Terrence took the chance to go nearer. _'This is it. I have to talk to Tink!'_ and when he was about to touch her shoulders… THWACK!

"Who the heck are you!? What do you want!?" Tink turned to see who it was. Then her eyes grew wide. Terrence was on the ground feeling dizzy after that strong hit he just received.

"It's just me, Tink. You didn't have to hit that hard." He said.

"TERRENCE! What are you doing here?" she hugged him tight. Terrence hugged her back happily.

"I was looking for you. You got everyone in Pixie Hollow worried. I was worried. I thought I'd lose my best friend in the whole world" He frowned and Tink blushed.

"I'm alright. I was sick back then and flew everywhere. Then when I fainted, the cave fairies took me in. They were really nice!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Then who's that guy you're with?" he looked at her.

"That's Lance. He helped me and gave me one hell of a vacation. It was really fun. You should stay for a while. You're alone, right? We could do a lot of stuff together and catch up!" she started daydreaming but Terrence pulled her back in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much, Tink." His tears rolled down his cheeks. Tinkerbell felt the same. She terribly missed him so she hugged him back. _'Please tell me more.' She whispered to herself while expecting him to say something more_. "But, I'm in a relationship with Silvermist." Terrence pulled away and made her look at him.

"W-what?" Tink said quizzically.

"I love Silvermist." He frowned. Tinkerbell's eyes started becoming watery. She was about to cry when someone pulled her away from Terrence.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your reunion but I believe we have a lot of things to do." Lance carried Tink away bridal style. "Hold back your tears. We'll talk about it later." He whispered in Tinkerbell's ear. Tink looked up at him still shocked after hearing such painful words and nodded. _'Thank you, Lance.' she wrapped her arm on Lance's neck and buried her face on his chest._

"Hey! Wait! Tinkerbell's going back with us!" He said grabbing one sleeve of Lance's shirt.

"Not today, man." He looked at him straight with an emotionless face. He flew off and was out of sight.

* * *

Terrence went back to the campsite and saw Silvermist looking really worried. She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Where have you been? I was so worried that you left me all alone."

"I found Tinkerbell, Silver." He said monotonously.

"What? Where? Why didn't you take her back with you?" Silvermist pulled his shirt furiously.

"I-I told her about you and me. Then she looked dumbfounded after hearing those words I said. Did I hurt her? I don't understand. She doesn't love me, does she?" Terrence was so confused, sad, annoyed and whatever negative emotion there is to tell. Silvermist frowned. She knew this would happen.

"You did nothing wrong, Terrence. You only followed your heart. She's your best friend and it's natural that you'd feel all the guilt for not returning her feelings." She smiled faintly.

"Are you saying that she loves me? She couldn't have…" Terrence became wide-eyed.

"She does, Terrence!" Silvermist cried softly. "I should have told you despite how much I loved you. But every time I think that you'll be with her, it tears me apart. I love you so much, Terrence. I really do." Then she fell on her knees sobbing. Terrence felt sad. Then he realized that his own tears were flowing down. He knelt down in front of Silvermist and gave her a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Terrence. I'm so sorry for being selfish. Please don't leave me." She hugged him back tightly and sobbed on his chest.

"Ssshhh. I'm here. I'm sorry…"

(A/N: SORRY FOR MAKING THIS TOO CHEESY AND DRAMATIC!)

* * *

Lance gave the sad looking Tinkerbell a glass of water and sat in front of her. Tinkerbell took the glass and drank the whole glass quickly.

"Thank you, Lance. You sure helped me a lot." She smiled at him.

"It's nothing, Tink. It's the least I could do. Now, tell me everything."

"What do you mean everything?" she looked at him questioningly.

"You know what I mean." He smirked.

"Oh, well… he's my best friend. His name is Terrence. I was actually in love with him but I knew that he didn't feel the same way. Now, he told me that he's in love with my friend, Silvermist. She's really pretty, smart, graceful, and many more good traits opposite to mine. It's no mystery Terrence fell for her." Her tears started to crawl out her eyes again.

"Oh Tinkerbell. You shouldn't compare yourself to other fairies. You are one unique fairy that is way better than other fairies. There's no need to be insecure of others. There are a lot of other fairies out there who think you are better than Silvermist. You just have to believe in yourself." Lance lifted her chin.

"Thanks, Lance. You sure know how to make a depressed fairy smile after a long period of tears." She giggled.

"It's what I do." He smiled gently at her.

"Say, Lance? Do you mind if I stay here longer? I don't think it's a good idea to show up at Pixie Hollow after a long moment of tears."

"You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks again. You sure are a good friend." Tink hugged him.

"No problem, Tink."

* * *

And so my chapter has ended. I will continue again once I am free. Remember I promised I'd finish this story? I will really finish it. I SWEAR.

Thank you to the following Reviewers of Chapter 4:

E.L.A. , Guest, Jocelyn, Guest (6 of you) , SweetlyFallen, Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love, Nan, Shelly, SaphireDragonHuntress

Special Mention to **ihateyouruglyass**:

Hey there, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so sorry that it came to the point that you started hating me for not updating. But look, I did put your suggestion. It's just that I was too busy with College school projects and organizations that I had very little time for updating. I'm sorry for everything. But here, this especially made for you. I hope you enjoy it. THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	6. Finding ways and Moving forward

Good day, readers! Thank you for waiting and I apologize for taking so long.

For those kind-hearted reviewers, I will mention your names later as a token of appreciation! Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6- Finding ways and Moving forward

It's been three days since the break down of Tinkerbell when she found out about the relationship of Silvermist and his beloved Terence. She's been acting less active than her usual self and this is definitely worrying Lance.

"Tink? Are you ready now? We're going to the Pre-school today." Lance knocked on Tink's door. She opened it with a fake smile plastered across her swelling face (swelling 'cause of her endless tears).

"I'M SO READY, LANCE! I'm excited!" she said lively. But, Lance noticed that she's just trying to be happy.

"You don't have to pretend you're okay. You can cry on me all you want, Tink. It's harder if you keep all those emotions to yourself." He frowned at the sight of her looking weaker.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine! I was just not able to sleep well last night." She looked away but Lance held her chin and told her to face him.

"I can tell that you weren't able to sleep because of Terence." He sighed and let go of her chin. He walked inside Tink's room and saw that everything was messy. Her things are everywhere, the bed sheets are hanging like sacks and the pillows aren't fluffy anymore.

"I had no time to fix my things. I'm sorry." Tink twitched her fingers making up excuses for her dirty room. "I'll clean it up soon! Don't worry!"

"No need, Tink. We'll ask the cave fairies to clean it up." He fixed the bed sheets and sat down on the bed. He stared at Tinkerbell who was feeling uneasy about everything.

"What are you looking at?" she asked blushing and looking everywhere except for his eyes full of worry.

"You know what I'm looking at, Tink. Come on. " Lance smiled sadly. TInkerbell can't help it. Her tears are once again piling up. She rushed towards Lance and gave him a really tight hug.

"I-I don't k-know why it hurts so much until now, Lance. It's just not fair. I mean, it's been three days! I'm here, he's in Pixie Hollow… with S-Silvermist." She was sobbing on his shirt. Lance patted her back. He is also hurt seeing that his beloved Tinkerbell isn't happy because of another fairy.

"Tink, don't expect that pain to just fade away in a short period of time. He's your best friend as you may call it. He's been with you since you started living. It would really cause you to endure so much pain. But, give it some time. Think of something else. Enjoy your life here while you can. I'm just here to make you happy."

"How can I be happy, Lance?! The guy I love so much and at the same time, the friend who is most important to me, was taken away by a FRIEND of mine!" she shouted. But, realized her words and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "H-how could I say such? Such mean things towards Silvermist… She's my friend and I'm talking about her like this behind her back. It's not her fault! Why?!" Tinkerbell knelt on the floor covering her ears as she continued to cry. "I'm such an awful friend. No, wait… I'm not a friend! I'm just some crybaby who wants Terence all to myself!"

"STOP IT!" Lance shook her. Tinkerbell looked up to him and saw tears flowing down his flawless cheeks. "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault! Life's just not fair." He continued as he sobbed. "Can't you see, Tink? You're not the only one hurting. I am also hurt seeing you like this because of someone… who isn't me."

"Lance…" Tinkerbell slowly lifted her hand and held his cheek wiping his tears. "I'm so sorry." She said sticking her forehead to his. Lance continued to cry and held on to the hand of Tinkerbell that was on his cheek. "I thought so much about myself and all this pain. I should have realized that… maybe, Terence just isn't the one for me. You're here, with me…" she smiled faintly and pressed her lips to Lance's.

* * *

Terence, on the other hand, did his job as always and would go home immediately after his time. He was also in a foul mood knowing that he had hurt Tinkerbell. He had told Fairy Mary that Tinkerbell is safe and that she would return in a few days or so. Fairy Mary understood and decided to let it go.

"Why must everything be so wrong? Is it bad to love?" He asked himself as he lay on his bed. "I'm so sorry, Tink." He found himself crying as he was now trying to make a decision that would be good for him, Silvermist and Tinkerbell. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Terence. Are you that exhausted? All you do is give pixie dust to other fairies!" Silvermist teased him and sat on his bed.

"Hey Silver. I'm okay. I'm just not in the mood to do anything." He stared at her blankly.

"Is this about Tinkerbell?" she frowned. Terence sat up and held her hand. Then he smiled at her.

"Silver, I'd be lying if I said no… so, yeah. I've been thinking about how much I've hurt her. She's my best friend."

"You just have to give her time to let all this sink in her mind. She loved you so of course she'd feel miserable."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." He snorted and turned away.

"What do you want to do, Terence?" Silvermist looked down as tears started to pile up.

"Silver, It's been 5 days since we've started this relationship. It means a lot to me. But, honestly, I don't know what I should feel...-" He paused when he heard her sniff. She was crying already.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she looked at him straight in his eyes.

"I'm not, Silver. But, I'm confused. I love you… but, I think I'm also in love with Tink." Silvermist stood up and left quickly leaving Terence dumbfounded on the bed.

"What the heck am I supposed to do now? I've hurt the both of them…" he sighed.

Silvermist flew to Fawn's place with a very pale face. She was definitely not feeling well.

"Silver! What brings you here? Why's your face so… sad? It's the first time I've seen you cry like that." Fawn held her hand worriedly.

"It's Terence." She said bluntly.

"Why? You've been going out with him for days now, right? You two look alright!" she forced a smile.

"He's in love with Tinkerbell and I don't think I could match up to that." She sobbed on Fawn's shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was that kind of a jerk." Fawn frowned and patted Silvermist's back.

"He's not a jerk, Fawn… He's just too nice. I love him so much. He probably felt sorry for me."

"How could you say such? He just told you he loves Tink!"

"He did say that after he said he loved me. I know Terence. He doesn't like hurting anyone important to him. Now, I'm destroying his life because of my selfish feelings for him."

"Tell me honestly, dear… Did you know his real feelings?"

"Y-Yes…"

"What is it?"

"He loves… Tinkerbell."

"Then why did you…-" she was cut off by Silvermist.

"It's what love does…"

* * *

The day passed fine for Tinkerbell and Lance. They strolled by the riverside, hiked by the forests, and laughed with the preschoolers. Tinkerbell's stress is finally lessening because of Lance.

"This day is so exhausting!" she jumped on Lance's king sized bed.

"I can tell. Did you have fun?" Lance smiled at her.

"I definitely did! It was super awesome!"

"Super awesome?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm… It was fun." She giggled.

"Then I guess you're really happy."

"I am now." She smiled. The smile that Lance had been longing to see and because of it, he blushed knowing that he was a factor of her happiness.

"I don't know what to say." He scratched the back of his head.

"Then say nothing at all. I just want you to know that it's all thanks to you!" she said cheerfully. "Let's make a raft and go sailing down the river tomorrow! You think that sounds cool?"

"Bright idea, Tink! That's going to be TONS OF FUN!" he exclaimed.

"And memorable too!" Tinkerbell added.

"Come on, I better take you back home. It's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow." Lance lent a hand to her.

"Okay!" so they left Lance's house and walked to the inn.

"So, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tinkerbell grinned.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Lance waved.

"Good night, Lance! Thanks again." She shut the door.

"You're welcome, my love." Lance murmured and walked away going back to his house.

* * *

My 6th chapter has ended! I hope you guys liked this one. I'm sorry if it's too short and somehow dramatic.

I'd like to make a special mention to **TheBluntFan1** for sending a sweet private message. I really appreciate the concern.

And to those who reviewed: **Wise One, Lion Cub 23004, Oakiegirl, Nyan Cat, Nickiminajrocks, xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, Fairy-Nuff, Ben, GlassRose101997, Tangled4ever, Guest (4 of you)**

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! So, my goal for this chapter is to get **10 reviews**! Stay tuned for more!


	7. Just Another Chapter

Okay, so here's the most awaited chapter! I told you guys I'd update. I just kinda felt down since I didn't get 10 reviews for the previous chapter. But, since I love you all too much, I thought of updating. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Just another Chapter

* * *

Just like the previous days of moving on, Tink and Lance had another wonderful day. They made sure that not a minute would go to waste. Of course, Tink's not well as how she used to be but at least, there are improvements happening.

"Lance, I've got to tell you something." She stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection and practicing what she has to tell Lance at dinnertime. "Gaaahhh! This is hopeless. How would I tell Lance that I have to go back? This is so troublesome." Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Tink? Are you okay in there?" It was Lance. He's always on time.

"Yeah, Lance. I'm good. Just fixing up!" she made an excuse for her inappropriate behavior earlier.

"Won't you let me come in?"

"O-oh! Yeah, sure. Come in, come in!" she opened the door and Lance walked himself through.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just great." She plainly said.

"You don't sound 'great'."

"I-uhh…" she tried thinking of another excuse.

"Come on, Tink, you've been here for weeks and you still have the guts to lie to me. Tell me what's bothering you." Lance held her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes showing her how concerned he is.

"Okay, Lance. I'm sorry." She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Tell me?"

"It's just… I love this place so much. Everyday is such an adventure and I can never get tired of it."

"So?"

"So, it's been helping me a lot lately. I feel happier as days go by."

"But?"

"But, I'm a Tinker of Pixie Hollow. Spring is coming up in just a few months more. I need to help the other fairies and save spring."

"Therefore?"

"Jeez, Lance! Must you always say the first word of my sentence?" she giggled. Lance did the same.

"It takes a long time for you to say it directly. You should've just said it right away."

"I was afraid that it might sadden you."

"Well, it is saddening." He frowned.

"I'm so sorry." She held his hand and squeezed it.

"Not your fault, Tink. I understand." He smiled at her weakly. Tink can see the sadness in his eyes. As much as she wanted to stay forever, she can't. She can't depend on Lance all the time. She has work to do for a living. People have to keep moving forward. It is the cycle of life after all. It starts with happiness, then you face obstacles that can drag you down, and then it goes lower to depression, and with a little realization, you stand up and become happy again. The same goes over and over again.

Tink suddenly thought of a way, but it would need a lot of convincing to do.

"Don't you want to come back with me?" She said with pleading eyes.

"I can't leave this place. They need me here."

"I need you too Lance. Pixie Hollow needs me. I need you to help me get up. You're almost everything I could ask for." Tink said and noticed that Lance's face is heating up.

"I'll think about it." He stood up and was about to leave, but Tink held his hand tighter.

"Don't keep me waiting for nothing…" her eyes went teary.

"Do you like me, Tink?" he smirked just to break the heavy aura in the room

"You expect me to answer that after a heartbreak?" she giggled.

"I mean, is there a chance that you and me would end up together when you finally move on?" he seemed hopeful and serious. Tink smiled at him, gently kissed his cheek, and whispered…

"Definitely, Lance."

* * *

At Pixie Hollow, nothing seems to be right. Fairies are rushing work for the upcoming Spring. Tinkerbell has not returned, and as a result, Tinkers have to work double time for the other fairies. Fairy Mary's calculations are getting hopeless and resulted to ultimate stress for her.

"Fairy Mary, you have to relax. I'm sure Tink would come back any time soon." Bobble fanned her.

"How can I relax, my dear? I am completely exhausted for working double time. Not having Tinkerbell around is so troublesome." She replied simply.

"Bobble and I will think of something, Fairy Mary. Pronto!" Clank cheered her up.

"Thank you, my dear. You better start working then. Not a minute to waste!"

Terence was also having a hard time. His eye bags seem to grow bigger. It's been days since he last talked to Silvermist. She's been avoiding him recently, and that is not helping him one bit.

"Losing two important people. Thanks a lot, mother earth." He mumbled to himself and noticed a fairy approach him.

"Hey Terence. You look like bull." Fawn poked his cheek.

"I feel so awful."

"Why?"

"You probably know why. You're friends with my girl friend. As of now, you probably want to feed me to the eagles." He snorted.

"Well, not exactly. But, I'm kind of annoyed and bothered." She softly said.

"Tell me about it." He said sarcastically.

"You have to stop being too nice, Terence. You have to decide which is more important to you. It's okay not to choose. But, is that what you really want? You can't keep both of them either. I know that you don't want them hurt and that's really thoughtful of you. I just want you to know that… hurting one is better than hurting two or more. Think about it okay?" she patted his back.

"I understand. Thanks, Fawn." He smiled as he gave her the bag of Pixie dust.

"You're welcome. Don't wait for the time when both of them decides to give up." She flew away to start working.

_I have to fix this problem… but, when? I can't let go of any._

* * *

"Are you ready to leave for Pixie Hollow?" Tink excitedly asked Lance.

"I guess I am. As long as I'm with you, I think I'll be okay." Lance smiled.

"Well, It's a long way back to Pixie Hollow, so we better leave. We'll visit this place again when Spring preparations are finally over." She assured Lance who was feeling quite uneasy.

"Thanks for understanding, Tink." And they flew off.

"Fairy Mary will definitely be delighted to see you again."

"I miss her for some reasons. I never bid farewell when I left."

"Don't worry about it. Fairy Mary is very understanding."

* * *

Silvermist played with water and made little droplets. She's obviously stressed out because of the spring preparations and Terence.

"I should not have avoided him. I'm not the only one hurting. Stupid me." She lightly hit her head.

"You're not stupid, Silver." Someone came from behind. It was Terence.

"Then what am I?" she weakly asked still not facing him.

"My very beautiful girlfriend." Her eyes widened and turned around only to find Terence holding a flower.

"I-I don't know what to say." She stammered still not believing what she's seeing.

"I know I've been a horrible boyfriend. Our start wasn't a dreamy one, but let me please try to make it up to you. I can't promise that I'd be a great guy for you, but I'll do my best. Let's try making this work out. Tink's not here, and I doubt that she'd be here by Spring. So, what do you think?" he held both of her hands. Suddenly, Silvermist's eyes became watery.

"Is this what you really want, Terence? Will you be happy with me? Are you really in love with me that you're giving up your feelings for Tinkerbell?"

"I want to change. I can't keep you both. I have to start fighting for what I want." He smiled at her. "Will you accept me?"

"Of course." She hugged him tight. "I love you, Terence."

"I… love you too."

"I guess, this is just another chapter of our life." Silvermist smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

**IMPORTANT REMINDER: Just to let you know... In the next chapter, Lance and Tink would be arriving Pixie Hollow. How would you like things to turn out? Review your suggestions! I'd be glad to put everything in the next chapter. ;)**

That ends my chapter. I know it's short and I am terribly sorry! But, the next part can't be placed in this one. It's a whole new different scenario. Please review! I really need suggestions 'cause I'm running out. Thanks to my ever loyal reviewers, readers, and lovers!

Special thanks to **Tangled4ever **for being an ever-loyal reader/reviewer/friend. Your story is getting better each chapter by the way.


	8. Reconciling

Author's Note: Good day, Readers. Thank you so much for all your support. It's funny that I can see haters too, but I don't mind. I'm not perfect at all and I make mistakes. I also have my own imaginations so it's hard to please everyone especially for those who are not fond of my story. Sorry to displease some of you but I promise I'll try harder.

* * *

Chapter 8- Reconciling

* * *

Lance and Tink finally arrived at the Tinker's area 4:00AM early in the morning. No tinkers were awake yet because they usually get ready at 5:30AM. So, walking side by side, they roamed around the area and started reminiscing the good times they had before they left this very beautiful and lively place.

"Has it been that long since I've been here? A lot changed now." Lance inhaled the sweet scent of the trees.

"Probably. I haven't been here in weeks and everything seems to have changed." Tink giggled.

"I think I don't regret coming back here after all." He smiled at Tink and made her blush a bit.

"A-anyway! I think we should go to the cabin manager so that you could get your own." She quickly changed the topic.

"Cabin Manager? There is such? HAHAHA! This is so awesome."

"I think that's how they call it. What else would they call it anyway?"

"But, they won't be up until 5:30, right? That means I could stay at your place for the mean time." Lance smirked.

"Don't you look at me like that, you pervert!" Tink's face had gone redder and this made lance laugh.

"Why are you so red? I'm not going to do anything perverted!" he raised both of his hands up.

"You better not, or I'll definitely hit you hard!" she walked off quickly away from Lance trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, Tink! Wait up!" he followed from behind.

* * *

Terence woke up earlier than usual. He got ready and set off to his position at his working area. He felt a bit better after reconciling with Silvermist. He made sure that he'd be a better man this time. He didn't think that Tinkerbell would ever come back to make him a lot more confused again.

"Why so early, lad?" his work buddy, Chuck, came as early as him.

"Nothing really, it's just that I slept early last night."

"Must've been a good day, huh? Your eye bags are still hideous though."

"It'll take a long time to get those off. I'm able to sleep better now. A little less problematic." Terence genuinely smiled.

"That pretty face of yours must've attracted a lot of girlies, huh?" he teased.

"W-what are you talking about? I have not attracted girls." He blushed deeply.

"No need to hide it. I saw your girl friend on my way here, by the way."

"Silvermist is awake? This early?" he asked.

"Not that girl. The other one." With this statement, Terence's eyes grew wider.

"You don't mean…" he lowered his voice.

"The blondie in a bun."

"You're joking. This isn't funny, man. I'm not in the mood for jokes." Terrence frowned at him and Chuck seemed to notice the sudden change of mood.

"I guess I was mistaken then." He patted his back. "Let's get to work. Fairies are gonna start walkin' in a while."

"I'm sorry. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"_What's with me? What's with Chuck and putting a joke like that? It can't be true, right? Not now that I had finally made up with Silver."_

* * *

"Are you ready to meet Fairy Mary, Lance? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"I guess so. I'm more than excited to see her actually. She might not remember me, though. I've been gone for years." He looked away from Tink probably remembering how he left Pixie Hollow without a word.

"Don't worry, Lance. If she can't remember you, then she's probably growing older."

"Haha! Thanks, Tink." He pinched her cheeks.

"OUCH! Cut that out, will you?" she slapped his hands in return and they both giggled.

"Let's go?" Lance stood up and offered a hand to Tink.

"Yeah. We better get our Pixie dust before 5:30 comes."

"Scared of seeing Terence?" he questioned her seriously.

"No point in lying so… yes. I am afraid of seeing him."

"Why?"

"I don't know if seeing him would hurt me or anger me. I'm just not ready yet."

"We can take the day off for now, if you want. Or we could ask your friends to get the dust for us."

"He's not awake at this time yet. It's only 4:30. So, let's hurry." She took Lance's hand and they walked out.

* * *

"Hey, Chuck. I forgot to bring my satchel so, I'll be back in a while." Terence waved.

"Sure, buddy. Be back, okay?"

"I will, man." He flew off.

"I could have sworn I saw Tinkerbell with an awfully familiar boy a while ago." Chuck scratched the back of his head trying to remember what he saw moments ago.

"Hi Chuck! How have you been?" Tink appeared in front of him.

"HOLY MACAROONS!" Chuck shouted in fright. Just a while ago, he was thinking about the two. Now, he's in front of those fairies.

"Chill! It's only us, Chuck." Lance said trying to calm him down.

"Don't you two freaks scare me like that!" he calmed himself.

"We're just here to ask for pixie dust. Sorry to have frightened you." Tink apologized and looked at the way Chuck was staring at Lance.

"You look very familiar, my boy." He looked closer.

"Chuck, it's me, Lance. Your old tinker buddy?" he smiled at him.

"Lance… The legendary missing LANCE!? Oh my goodness! What the heck happened to you, boy? I have not seen you in so many years!" Chuck's eyes became teary and he ran over to him and squeezed him with his old arms.

"I missed you too, buddy." Lance hugged him back.

"What do you mean by legendary?" Tink interrupted their moment.

"Didn't you know? He was the greatest Tinker ever known! He can be a doctor too. He's really good in dealing with other fairies, and he can invent so many like you! Not only that. As great of an inventor as you." He proudly said.

"Oh." Tink was out of words. She was silent 'cause she didn't know anything about Lance. It was all about her in the past weeks after all.

"Are you okay, Tink?" Lance went closer to her.

"Y-yeah! Of course I am. I'm just wondering why I don't know anything about you. The fact that you were even called legendary." She can't help but feel happy that someone popular was with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was called legendary either."

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I just disappeared so sudden. I wouldn't know."

"Wait. So, are you two like… lovey dovey?" Chuck asked curiously.

"N-no, Chuck! Nothing like that. We're just good friends! That's all." Tink acted defensively.

"Terence was here just moments ago. He forgot to bring his satchel so he went back to get it." Chuck mentioned. Tink stiffened at the thought that Terence was awake.

"Chuck, could you not tell Terence that I'm back? Just for today, will you?" she kindly asked.

"Why wouldn't you let your best buddy know of your return? He will be saddened."

"We're not really in good terms as of now. So, please?"

"Let it go for today, Chuck. For me?" Lance butted in.

"Well, okay then. Anyway. Here are your Pixie dusts. Good to see you again, Lance, Tinkerbell. I hope you don't leave us again." Chuck waved at the two before they left.

Just then, a few minutes after their departure, Terence finally returned with his satchel. Chuck looked at him sadly wondering what happened between him and Tinkerbell.

"What's with the long face, Chuck?" Terence poked his cheek.

"Nothing, my boy. I was just thinking of what to eat for breakfast."

"Want me to get you anything?"

"Nahh. I'm good. I'll eat a little later." He patted Terence's back.

"Okay, buddy. Just tell me if you need anything."

"Thanks, boy."

* * *

6:00 came by quickly and all fairies seem to be starting their day busily. Tink and Lance stayed in their cabin for a while.

"We should go out now. I'm sure Fairy Mary is just down there with Clank and Bobble."

"Your friends?"

"Yup. They are really goofy and nice." She assured him.

"Okay. Let's go." He stood up and flew off with her.

Fairy Mary was busy calculating how many hours left before spring 'cause she was thinking of double timing all the Tinkers for the next few weeks. Just then she felt someone approach her.

"Fairy Mary?" the fairy said.

"Not now. I am very busy."

"Can you at least talk to me for a few minutes?"

"I told you I'm busy." Feeling a bit irritated.

"How about you just take a few seconds to glance up?"

"How many times do I have to say that I am bu-" she was cut off when she glanced up and saw the fairy she had not seen in so many years.

"L-Lance?" she looked closely just like what Chuck did earlier. She held his cheek and squeezed it gently as tears started to form in her eyes. "Is that really you? Have you really returned to us to save spring?"

"I guess I have. I missed you, Fairy Mary." He giggled spread his arms to hug her.

"Oh, my boy! You did come back." She jumped on him and was too happy to even notice that Tink was there. Tink didn't want to disturb the moment and just smiled at them.

"Someone's with me by the way." He stepped aside so that Fairy Mary would see. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"TINKERBELL! Oh my goodness. My two tinkers have returned to me. This must be my lucky day." Fairy Mary squeezed both of them.

"Please don't ever leave me again especially when spring is just months away." She was now sobbing. Happiness was with her and she couldn't ask for more.

"I guess there's no time to lose. We better start preparing for spring!" Lance actively said.

"Wait. How did you both meet?"

"He saved me when I was sick. He took care of me for the past weeks that I've been gone. I was with the whole time." Tink shyly twitched her fingers.

"So, are you two like… lovey dovey?" Fairy Mary smirked. The two blushed. Just a while ago, Chuck also asked them the same question. It made them pause for a while. When they were about to speak, Fairy Mary added "I guess blushing means yes? I am so proud of you two! Two of the greatest tinkers of all time are together as lovers! We must celebrate and spread the good news. Not only have you two returned. You're also lovers. I can't be more than happy! I'll see you two later at the welcome back party!" Fairy Mary flew off leaving the two dumb founded.

"T-tink? Are we not gonna stop her from spreading that?" Lance poked Tink but she was too shocked to even move an inch. She looked pale and horrified. Lance snapped at her and made her get back to her senses.

"O-oh!"

"You're dozing off. Should we chase after her?" he giggled.

"She's happy. Would we destroy such a happy mood?" Tink frowned.

"If you don't want your name to be carved on a tree with my name inside a big heart, then i guess we should destroy her mood. Just to protect your name. I know you don't want that."

"I guess we'll let it go this time. What matters now is that we start helping the others. We'll worry about that issue later. We can get through it together, right?" Tink held his hand and made him blush.

"R-right! Of course we can!"

Just as they were about to head off. Tink's eyes widened when she saw her friend in front of her with eyes as wide as hers.

**"You're… back, Tinkerbell..."** She said softly with a trembling sound.

**"It's you… Silvermist…"**

* * *

FINISHED this chapter! :D Yay! Again, I did not get much reviews but, I just can't leave my loyal readers hanging. This is longer than the previous one so I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be updating in a month or so.

Special Thanks to:

**Tangled4ever** for being an ever loyal reader/reviewer/friend.

**Natasha Natalosa-** I love your idea. I'm thinking of making an alternate ending. One with Terence and one with Peter Pan. ;)

**Shannon, guest, Tink fan, fiercegirl16, stikenotes, HayBriannnee**- Thank you, guys for the review, suggestions, and sweet comments. :") 3


	9. Awkwardness

It's been 2 months! I am very sorry for not updating. Here's Chapter 9 for you all!

* * *

Chapter 9- Awkwardness

* * *

**"You're… back, Tinkerbell..."** She said softly with a trembling sound.

**"It's you… Silvermist…"**

The atmosphere was intense. None of them said a word until Lance spoke up.

"Hey. I'm Lance. Tinkerbell's friend." He raised his hand up for a handshake.

"Oh. I'm Silvermist. I know you. You're the legendary fairy that left years ago. It's good to have you back here before spring." She simply said and shook his hand.

"Well, someone kind of knocked my senses off." He elbowed Tink.

"Y-yeah. Haha! Nice seeing you again, Silver." The way she said it wasn't sarcastic. It wasn't happy at the same time. She was definitely confused.

"We better go now since there're lot of inspections to do. Catch you later!" Lance grabbed Tink's arm and flew off.

"Thanks, Lance. You always save me in times of trouble." Tink sighed in relief.

"It's what I do." He smiled. Suddenly, a group of female fairies rushed over to him squealing like fan girls.

"LAAANCE! Oh my Gosh! The Legendary Lance is back!"

"HE IS SO HOT!"

"Those sparkling eyes and raven colored hair! He's just too perfect!"

"The way his skin is tanned. It is sooo manly!"

Fairies gathered around him and that separated him from Tinkerbell.

"Tink! A little help here, please?" he begged. Tink laughed at him as fairies bombarded him with questions as to why he had returned.

"Tell us about your fantastic runaway!" they started.

"Uh-… I left and came back now! Ha ha. I better get going, pretty ladies. I have to get busy with Spring preparations!" he tried to get away but the fairies kept pulling him back.

"Aww! Stay for a while. I'm sure you're tired from travelling. We'll give you a massage!" a fairy said.

"No need for that. I am totally fine." Slightly pushing the fairies aside and looked for Tink. She was out the crowd looking at him with an evil smile. Then she flew off. "TINKERBELL!" he shouted. Fairies started to look at the direction where his eyes are. Tink got a bad feeling about it and hurried off.

"You're going out with Tinkerbell?" another fairy asked.

"I- uh…" then he remembered that evil smile on Tink's face and decided to get a little revenge. "Oh, yes. I am definitely going out with her."

"Oh my Gosh! Why, of all fairies, would you choose Tinkerbell? She's soooo… plain!" frustrated fairies started to talk bad about her.

"Simple is beautiful." Lance said flatly. The girls looked at him quietly then squealed a few minutes later.

"Go out with me, Lance! I can be simpler than Tinkerbell!" it was a rampage there until someone came to the rescue.

"Girls! Girls! Keep your voices down. You are such a disgrace. Go back to your jobs and leave Lance alone. Come on, my boy. We have a lot to talk about." Fairy mary hushed the other fairies as they left sadly.

"Thank you, Fairy Mary. I don't know how I'd get out of that crowd if it weren't for you. I owe you everything." He breathed heavily feeling tired 'cause of the interrogation.

"Not to worry, my boy. Let's get to work now."

* * *

Tinkerbell giggled to herself remembering how Lance was left with all those fan girls. She stopped by her working place and saw Bobble and Clank.

"Bobble! Clank!" She called to them. They looked at her. No, they stared at her for quite a long time before their eyes widened in shock.

"HOLY MOLY! Tinkerbell! You're alive!" Bobble hugged her like a child and so did Clank.

"We missed you a lot, Tink." Clank frowned and squeezed both of them.

"I'm sorry to have you two worry so much. I am fine." She smiled at them.

"Well, the trio is once again reunited!"

"Not a moment to lose, Bobble. Let's get this working started!" She said happily.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Tree…_

"Have you heard? The Legendary Lance is back with Tinkerbell. Fairy Mary even announced that they were going out." Whispers started and Chuck doesn't feel comfortable at all. He can sense that Terence wasn't feeling good.

"Hey, buddy. Maybe you'd want to take a break for a while?" he started.

"W-what? None sense. I am fine, Chuck." He smiled sadly.

"Don't you want to see her?"

"I have a girlfriend. She has a boyfriend."

"It doesn't mean you can't be friends with her."

"Would she even talk to me? I've hurt her. I-I mean… I never knew how she felt until that day."

"What day?"

"That day I saw her in the woods."

"What happened?"

"She was so excited about everything we could do together. Then I was so stupid. I suddenly blurted out that I was going out with Silvermist."

"The black haired fairy?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Well. That was stupid of you."

"Gee. Thanks for making me realize it."

"You could've at least waited for the right moment."

"When was the right moment?" Terence sighed.

"There wasn't." Chuck whispered to himself.

"Wait… what?"

"Nothing. Go get me a sandwich. I'm feelin' hungry and all."

"Oh… uh. Sure thing. I'll be back." He left.

"Geez. That guy sure got his ass in big trouble. It's freakn' obvious he likes that blondie more than blacky."

* * *

"I'm guessing… it starts with the letter Q!" Lance shouted.

"EEENNKK!" Bobble had his arms crossed.

"5 more tries and the man is hanged!" Clank pointed at the white board.

"Gaah. This is so frustrating! Stop guessing impossible letters, Lance!" Tink punched him on the arm.

"You're not even saying any letter! How are we going to guess the right word!?"

"I'm thinking of a letter, okay? Just keep it down!"

"I can see that you guys are having fun there." Fawn came in to picture.

"Hey Fawn! How've you been?" Tink ran to her and gave her a hug. "You smell bad like always."

"Skunk training, Tink." She frowned.

"That explains it." They giggled at the statement.

"I'm guessing the word is 'Tinker'. Is that right?" Fawn looked at the whiteboard.

"THAT IS CORRECT! Fawn got it!" Bobble leaped happily.

"WHAT!? Darn it!" Tink stomped her foot.

"I'm good at that game, ya know?"

"Well, anyway. Fawn, meet Lance. Lance, meet my friend, Fawn."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Legendary." She shakes hands with him.

"That Legendary thing is starting to piss me off. HAHAHA!" Lance giggled.

"It sounds very cute to me." Tink said shyly. This surprise Fawn and Lance.

"You're so cute, Tink." Fawn smiled and pinched her cheeks while Lance tried to hide his blush. He felt happy 'cause of Tink's comment.

"T-thanks." He said softly.

"Anyway, I'd like to borrow Tinkerbell for a while. Is that alright?"

"Sure! Go ahead." Lance shooed them off.

* * *

"Seriously, Tink. You should talk to Terence. That guy's been miserable!"

"Yeah right. He's the one who went over the forests to find me just to say he's going out with Silvermist. How does that sound? Look, Fawn. He isn't the only one hurting." Tink said emotionlessly.

"And you talk like you don't care. I'm not asking you to be lovey dovey with him. Just think about the friendship you once had. Besides, you have a boy friend now. Why wouldn't you want closure with Terence?"

"Don't you get it, Fawn?! There is no LANCEXXTINKERBELL. It's just something Fairy Mary made up since she was too excited to see us both. I'm still sort of in love with Terence, Fawn. It hurts that he's got someone close to me as his girlfriend. Now, it's even awkward with Silvermist. I'm not ready to face him."

"You don't like Lance?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I…" she was caught off guard. She never figured it out herself. Did she actually start liking Lance? If she did… since when? Her mind was going in circles. She's definitely confused.

"Well?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about anything." She sighed.

"Tink…"

"I'll rest for a while, okay?" she left her there alone.

"_Do I like Lance? I don't know. How about Terence? I really don't know. This is so hard and frustrating."_

* * *

She was thinking too deeply when she bumped into someone… (You've probably guessed who it is.)

"Hey. I'm sorry!" the fairy apologized helping her up.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Then she looked up and saw a surprised Terence in front of her.

"T-Tinkerbell…" he stuttered. He dropped the sandwich he was holding for Chuck and stared deeply into Tinkerbell's tantalizing eyes.

"H-hey." Was all she said. What was she supposed to say anyway?

"H-how are you?"

"Never better. You?" She smiled.

"Same like always." He smiled back.

"Anyway, I better get going. Catch you sometime." She was about to run off when her arm was pulled.

"W-wait." Tinkerbell didn't look back but she knew by the sound of Terence's voice that he was longing for her company. He sounded really sad yet she couldn't for she was hurting as bad as he was.

"L-let go, Terence." She said softly. There was no response. They stayed still until Terence hardened his grip and pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. Tinkerbell's eyes widened yet she felt comfortable. This was her heaven for all she knew. She hugged him back as tears started to roll down her pale cheeks.

"I missed you so much." Terence's voice cracked. He was about to cry as well. He couldn't hold back the emotions any longer. "You don't know how it feels to be me." He tightened his hold while burying his face on Tink's hair.

"Same here. You don't understand how bad I'm hurting because of you." She broke away and looked at him with a sad smile on her face. Her tears were still present and Terence felt his heart break. He had witnessed once again, painful tears caused by him.

"Don't cry… I'm getting emotional too." He tried to break the awful mood and stepped forward to touch her face and wipe her tears off.

"I'm not ready, Terence. It's hurting every time." She held his hand and placed it down. "I have to go." It was the last thing she said that left Terence broken on his spot.

"_I love you, Tinkerbell." that thought made him break down more. He loved her. He loves Tinkerbell and not Silvermist._

* * *

That ends this chapter! Sorry for making it too emotional! I'll update soon! :)


End file.
